dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis
Atlantis is the area in which Dragons of Atlantis takes place, and is home to many strange creatures. Atlantis is a lost world of mythical origin in which four tribes, deriving from Ancient Ones, fight among themselves, and against Anthropus- barbarous nation similar to primeval humans. Representatives from four tribes are living together with Dragons - the most dangerous and powerful creature from the world of Atlantis. Geography Atlantis has a diverse surface, which incude: lakes, savannas, forests, hills, mountains, plains and swamps. In addition, there are urbanized areas: cities, outposts and Anthropus camps. Geology The main geological features of Atlantis are mountains, hills and plains. Mountains are used to acquire ores- metal which is mouldable, and very valuable for the construction industry. Hills are used to aquire stone- durable building material. The last areas are plains, these are desert areas from where nothing is able to be extracted, and where outposts are raised. Waters Atlantis doesn't have much surface water, only lakes and swamps- no seas, rivers, oceans. This causes the peoples of Atlantis have no navy, only acquire from lakes fishes and water to irrigate crops. Swamps are wasteland which are used only to move their cities. Land use In the area of Atlantis are vast forests and savannas. In forests peoples aquire lumbers, there are also lives many representatives of the fauna living. In savannas people assume fields and aquire food. Unique places In Atlantis sometimes we can find some unique areas, this places can be found in wildernesses when we explore their higher levels. These include: Zolmec temples, ancient forests, ice caves, great deserts. We can see this places in message from wilderness, when we attack them. Fauna In Alantis exist a lot of different kinds of creatures, every are use by four tribes as troops. That group includes: *Armored Transports *Granite Ogres *Lava Jaws *Soul Reapers *Horses (mount for Dark Slayers) *Boars (pull Fire Mirrors) *Elephants (pulled Fire Mirrors) Dragons Dragons are specific creatures which are live together with representatives of four tribes. They are also the most powerful attackers and defenders from Atlantis. Dragons are shared by 11 races: *Great Dragons *Water Dragons *Stone Dragons *Fire Dragons *Wind Dragons *Frost Dragons *Mephitic Serpents *Amber Crest Dragons *Helio Dragons *Wraith Dragons *Chrono Dragons *Woolly Dragon Other Dragons In Atlantis there are also dragons which are less powerful than the "main" ones. There are six known species of them: Swift Strike Dragons Sand Striders *Battle Dragons *Pack Dragons *Storm Drakes *Venge Wyrm Flora Atlantis have many diferents types of plants and fungi but only two of them are well-known: *Glowing Mandrakes *Parasites in Fangtooths Respirators Except these in Atlantis lives more plants and fungi, probably they live in swamps, lakes, mountains, forests, savannas and hills which we can found in wilderness, additionally some of them probably live in urbanized areas. Inhabitants Atlantis is inhabited by different races of intelligent beings.In this groups are four tribes, some of troops and barbarous Anthropus. These include: *Amazons *Primus *Solerians *Zolmecs *Anthropus *Minotaurs *Giants *Fangtooths *Banshees *Frost Giants *Venom Dwellers *Petrified Titans *Dark Slayer Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Beginner's Guide Category:Map Category:Basic Informations